Blinded by Attraction
by JayNapier
Summary: She fell for him too fast. Her brother didn't approve of him. She couldn't stay away from him though. Why? Why was she blinded by her attraction to him?
1. Chapter 1

I hated starting at a new school. I hated having to always make new friends and having to find new hangoutspots and having to make sure you hang out with the "right" people. High school was such a drag. However, being an army brat made me accustomed to these things. My dad, Steve, was always getting stationed in different places around the world. Wherever he went, me, my brothers, and my mom followed. That's how we ended up here in L.A. As my mom pulled up to our new school, I wondered what this school would be like. My brother, Randy's, voice snapped me from my thoughts. "Kellz, Evan, let's go! Classes are about to start and we don't even have our schedules yet," he said pushing us towards the school. "Wow. Kellz, do you see this? Randall is rushing to get to school. What did you put in his protein shake?" Evan joked. I laughed. Randy turned and glared at both me and Evan. "HA. HA. You two think that you guys are so funny, don't ya?" He said as Evan and I looked at each other. "It's a twin thing," we said in unison as we all walked towards he school.

Once in the school, we made our way to the main office. Evan and I took a seat as Randy walked up to the lady at the desk to retrieve our schedules. As Evan and I waited for our brother to return, a boy with long, stringy-like hair, a tattoo peeking our from underneath his short sleeved black shirt, black cargos,and black combat boots walked into the office.i watched him take a seat outside the door labeled Principal's Office. _A bad boy, huh?_ I smiled to myself. I continued to stare at the sexy stranger because my eyes couldn't find a way to look somewhere else. His eyes met my gaze for a quick second and I quickly turned my head to look at Evan. He was staring at his phone, smirking. He was mocking me. He had seen me staring at the guy and wasn't even going to make an effort to save me. What a terrible ass twin brother. I looked back over at the boy. He wore a smirk and his sexy green eyes were staring back into my bluish, grey ones. I blushed. Thankfully, randy was walking back towards Evan and I. I quickly stood up and took my schedule from Randy. "Thanks favorite brother," I said to Randy as I grilled Evan. Evan slightly smiled and laughed as we walked out the office. "Hey, it's not my fault that you want to break your neck to stare at a guy," he said laughing. "Shut up loser," I said as I slapped him on the back of his head. "Watch the Mohawk !" he shouted. "Am I missing something?" asked Randy as we began to search for our lockers. "Oh, nothing," I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. I couldn't let Randy's over protectiveness ruin my only shot with that guy. It was good he new nothing for now.

* * *

**It's not much but I'm wondering if I should continue. Review please !**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who has read the story and has added the story to their favorites or has followed the story. It's very much appreciated.

* * *

After spending 15 whole minutes finding our lockers and placing our belongings in there, we began to head off to our respective classes. Although Randy was a year older than us, he was still in the same grade as us. Moving around a lot seemed to make his grades suffer a lot more than Evan and mine. Evan and I were pretty smart and managed to always keep our grades up. That's how we landed in the class we were headed to now, Honors English 4. Randy, however, was headed to Physics, a class he had managed to fail 2 times already. As Evan and I walked towards a classroom, I looked at him. "You know that when we get to class all eyes are going to be on us, right?" I asked him. "Yeah, like always Kellz. We've been the new kids plenty of times," he said to me. "I know, but I thought you would at least try to look a little more... presentable at least," I said to him as I licked my hand and began to attempt to make his Mohawk a little spikier. "Oh shut up!" he responded as he tried to slap my hand away. "You better hope your little crush isn't in any of your classes, you nervous wreck," he said mocking me. "Shut up," I said as we approached our classroom. Evan opened the door and immediately, my heart skipped a beats I glanced toward the back of the room. "I fucking hate you Evan," I whispered to him. He laughed. There in the back of the classroom sat the sexy stranger from the main office. He was talking to a friend of his who was dressed similarly. "Class we have 2 new students joining us today. Kelly and Evan Austin. Why don't you two share a little bit about yourselves," our teacher said. "Well, for starters, Evan and I are twins, we have an older brother who just transferred here as well," I began. "And we're pretty much army brats so we move around a lot, so hopefully we'll be here for a while," Evan said. I nodded in agreement as Evan and I walked to the back of the classroom where two empty desks were. Evan rushed to the seat closer to the wall, leaving me to have to sit directly next to the sexy stranger. I shot Evan an evil look as he shot me a smirk back. I felt the stranger staring at me intensely. "Mr. Reigns. Please do not frighten the new student on her first day. Stop staring at her," Mr. Cole said. "Oh sir, I am just admiring her blue eyes. Just as Romeo admires that chick Juliet. I'm doing what you said and I'm applying our readings to the real world," he responded with a smirk still staring at me. I blushed. ""Well please do that outside of the class Mr. Reigns," said Mr. Cole. "Will do, Sir," said the boy as he turned and slapped hands with his friend. I glanced over at Evan who was smiling at me. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Awwww, sis, you found a Romeo." He batted his eyelashes like a girl. I threw my book at hi as my cheeks began to turn bright red yet again. I turned around and faced the board. I began to take notes and try to control the blood rushing to my cheeks.

When the bell rang, I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulder. It appeared to be much heavier than Evan's so I turned around, only to see "Mr. Reigns" staring down at me, smirking. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "You're right. Where are my manners? Hi, my name is Roman. Roman Reigns. And, who are you beautiful?" he said sticking his hand out in front of me. "I'm Kelly, but please call me Kell or Kellz," I said shaking his hand. "Well, Kellz may I show you to your next class?" he asked me. "I mean, I guess you could. I have art next," I said glancing up at him. He smiled. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I blushed. I looked down at the ground immediately and he chuckled. "Great. So do I," he said as he wrapped his arm around me again as we walked to class. _Kelly Austin, pull yourself together,_ I thought as I started blushing again. Roman Reigns. Boy oh boy !

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE ! All comments are welcomed. Good or bad


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for such the long wait ! I'm am so sorry. Pic would like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited the story. Thank you so much !

* * *

Roman was quite the charmer. It was amazing how someone his size could be such a huge teddy bear. His personality did not seem to match his bad boy demeanor. He was sweet, kind, and funny. During art class, we seemed to hit it off pretty well. I learned that we had a lot in common. He was 17, like me, an honor student, an athlete who played on the varsity football team and an amazing artist. I was already head over heels for this guy and I had just met him. Damn. I never felt this way about a guy before. Evan was definitely going to be on my back about this.

As I walked into the gym locker room to get ready for my dance class, my thoughts drifted to my brother Randy. I wondered how he would react. He was extremely and overbearingly protective of me. I was very protective of him too, but he was worse than me. Despite an being my twin, Randy is the brother I always run to when I have a problem. He is my best friend. I love that kid with all my and no one could ever break the bond he and I share together. As I pulled on my tank top, a girl with blonde hair and black streaks walked over to me. I looked up at her. "Hi. I'm Velvet," she said with a smile. "Hey. I'm Kelly, but please call me Kellz," I said returning the smile. " I noticed that you're new here. I'm fairly new, too. I started back in May of last year. So I've gotten pretty familiar with who is who and where places are. So if you need any help, I can help you out," she said as we started walking toward the dance studio. "Thanks, I appreciate it," I said as we sat down and waited for the teacher to come in. "So where are you from?" she asked me. "Everywhere," I said as she laughed. "I'm an army brat," I explained. "No way! Me too. Well, I used to be. My dad was recently discharged. No more moving for me," she said with a smile. I laughed as two girl approached us. The girls appeared to be identical twins but they had some apparent differences. Like, one of the girls appeared to be much thicker than the other one. And she had huge boobs. "Hey, Vel,"said the skinnier girl. "Hey, Brie. Hey Nicki. This is Jay. She's new here," Velvet said gesturing towards me. "Hi," I said with a small wave. "Hi,I'm Nicki. And this is my twin sister Brie," said the twin with larger boobs. Ok it should be easy to tell them apart now, I thought to myself. "Hey, you should sit with us at lunch next period," Brie said as we began to stretch. "Sure, I'd love to," I said as the class began.

When class was over, me and the girls had changed. As we walked to the lunch room, the girls decided toSk me questions. Typical new girl questions. Then Nicki asked me, "Got your eyes on anybody yet?" I smiled. "Well, there is this one guy. He is quite the charmer. Roman Reigns. Do you guys know him." I asked as I noticed Velvet biting her lip. "Oh yeah, we know him. The school's bad boy. Him and his group are pretty well known," she said as we grabbed our lunch trays. "Yeah, there the bad boys of the school. They vandalize, start fights, disrupt class. You name it, they do it," Nicki says as we walk to their table. "Really?" I asked as I sat down and looked over at Roman's table. He was sitting with his friend Dean from English class and some boy named Seth from my dance class. They were laughing at something. "They look pretty normal to me," I said. "Just be careful with Roman," Brie said."Ok, I will. Thanks for the warning," I said as Evan ran over to me and say down next to me. "So, Kellz. You going to introduce me to the pretty ladies," he said smirking. "Ignore it and it'll go away," I said with a smile as the girls laughed. Evan pinched my arm when he realized I wasn't going to speak. "Well ladies, since my ugly , grumpy, twin sister won't introduce me, I'm Evan." Velvet giggled. "Hi Evan. I'm Velvet and they are Nicki and Brie. "Nice to meet you lovely ladies. Mind if I join you?" he asked. "Sure," Brie said. "Our boyfriends, John and Daniel should be here soon anyway," said Nicki. "When you say 'our boyfriends' you mean..." Evan said raising an eyebrow. They mean their boyfriends. I'm 100% single. No boyfriend here!" Velvet said enthusiastically. We all laughed as her eagerness as two boys, who I assumed were Daniel and John, walked up to the table with Randy in tow. "Hey little sister," he said as he hugged me. I hugged him back. After everyone had sat down, we all broke off into our own separate conversations. As I watched everyone around me chat, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I glanced around and my eyes met Roman Reigns'. He smirked and pointed toward the hallways. I got up and followed him discreetly so Randy and Evan wouldn't ask questions.

* * *

This chapter was more of a filler chapter. I promise chapter four will be much more interesting. There will definitely be more Roman and Kelly. Don't forget to Review, Favorite, Follow and/or Tell your friends about the story !


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and favorites once again ! Don't forget to tell your friends about the story. Read and Review. Good or bad, all reviews are welcomed. Thanks and enjoy ! :)

* * *

As I walked into the hallway! I was greeted by Roman's smile. I smiled back. "So what's up?" I asked. "The sky, the birds, clouds," he said with a smirk. "Oh my God, you're so corny," I said with a giggle. He smiled, "Anyways I asked you to come out here so I could ask you what you were doing tonight.""Well, my mom is supposed to take me on a tour of LA. But..." I said. "But?" Roman asked staring down at me. "But, I could tell my mom that someone else would give me the tour. I mean that's only if you'd want to," I said, looking up at him. "I'd love to. Here's my number. Text me your address," he said as he handed me a paper, kissed me on my cheek and ran back into the cafeteria before I could react. I couldn't help the goofy smile that formed on my lips as I walked back into the cafeteria, wondering how tonight would go.

"Kel, have you seen my black jeans?" Evan yelled to me. "Why would I know where they are? Check the back of your closest though!" I shouted from my room. Evan was getting ready for a movie date with Velvet. I was getting ready for mine too. I had finally decided to go for a comfortable look. I threw on a pair of white jeans, a blue crop top, and my pair of black converse. I decided to leave my hair in the curls that had formed after I took my "after-school" shower. I texted Roman that he could come get me know. He only lived about 20 minutes away from me. As I placed my phone in the back of my pocket, I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed downstairs thinking it was Velvet coming to meet Evan. However, when I opened the door, I gasped. "Oh my gosh! What happened Randy?" I shouted as I grabbed him and helped him to the couch. "3 guys... they jumped me... They told me... To never speak to this girl Maryse again," he said as I examined his face. He had a black eye and a busted lip. I got up and went into the kitchen to get him an ice pack. I placed it on his eye. "Does it hurt?" I asked him, concerned. "Kellz, I was a junior boxing champ back in St. Louis. I've had a black eye before so I'll be fine. But wait until I see those guys in school. I swear I'm going to make them regret doing this to me," he said standing up to get the remote off the table by the tv. "Randy, you need to sit down a relax. Mom is working late tonight and both me and Evan are going out. Would you like me to cancel though?" I asked hoping he'd say no as my IPhone vibrated in my back pocket. "No. Go have fun baby sis," he said. "Ok. Thanks Randz," I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't wait up for me," I said as I closed the door behind me and walked towards Roman's black hummer. As I got in, I examined the car. "Before you ask, my older brother bought it for me," he said with a chuckle. I smiled as I buckled my seatbelt. "So where are we off to," I asked. "The Hollywood Boardwalk," he said as he pulled off. I noticed a huge purple bruise on his hand. "Roman, are you ok? What happened to your hand?" I asked him, concerned. "Oh. Don't worry about that. I'm fine. I promise. It was an... uhhh... boxing mishap," he said not looking at me. "Oh ok," I said not entirely convinced.

"So what's it like being an army brat?" Roman asked me as he licked his ice cream cone. "Well it's a lot of work. It's like you life is constantly starting open. There is always a new beginning. But ,on the bright side, you get to travel the world," I said looking at him. "Must be cool. I don't get to travel much but my big brother is always on the road. That's why he bought me the car. So I can drive to go see him in all these outrageous places he's in but I don't ever go see him," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Why not?" I asked. "We just aren't as close as we used to be," he said shrugging the topic off. "Ohhh," I said, not knowing what else to say. "Yeah. Well come on. Let's go stand on a bunch of stupid ass celebrities' stars," he said pulling me along. I giggled.

As we walked back towards Roman's car, we saw a street dancer and decided to stop and watch. As we watched, the guy began to pull different people out of the audience to dance with him. Before I knew it, I was one of them. My cheeks turned bright red and I saw Roman laugh. Me and the stranger started to tango in the middle of the side walk. I continued to giggle and blush until he finally agreed to let me go. I walked towards Roman who was still laughing. "Stop laughing," I laughed as I covered my face in his chest. "I will. I will. I just can't believe that I have a crush on a girl who randomly does the tango in the middle of the street with random men," he laughed, looking down at me. I smiled widely at the words, "_have a crush on"_. "Shut up and take me home loser," I said as we continued to walk to his car.

When we got to the front of my house, Roman got out of the car and walked me to my front door. "Kelly Austin, I had a great time tonight," he said to me. "I did to Mr. Reigns," I said with a smile. "So do I get..." Roman started as I pulled him down and kissed wrapped his arm around my waist and pushed me up against my front door. He was rough, but I liked it. I smirked against his lips. As soon as we pulled away, the door swung open. It was Randy. He charged at Roman and knocked him down. He started punching Roman, who struggled to fight back because of his messed up hand. I finally managed to pull Randy off of Roman. "What the hell, Randy?!" I shouted as I helped him stand up. "That's him Kellz. He's one of them," he said while intensely staring at Roman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you once again for the reviews and follows. They keep me motivated to continue the story ! Sorry, for the wait. Enjoy !**

* * *

I stared at Randy. "What do you mean 'He's one of them' Randz?" I asked trying to control my temper. Randy was glaring at Roman. He then looked at me. "He's one of the guys that jumped me tonight. Him and his friends are the one's who attacked me after I walked Maryse home today," he said, spitting out blood that oozed from his already busted lip.i passed him a tissue from out of my purse. I looked at Roman. "So that's why your hand is bruised? You attacked my big brother? Not only that, but you lied to me about it to? Damn! I'm so stupid," I said with a small laugh, trying to holdback the tears that we're forming in my eyes. Roman continued to stare at the ground. "Kelly Austin, how could you be so stupid," I asked myself as I turned and walked into my house. I ran up the stairs and into my room.

A few seconds later, I headers Randy walk in. I buried my face into my pillows and let the tears fall. I was so angry at myself. Randy rubbed my back, providing only a little bit of comfort. When I was finally able to gather myself, i sat up and hugged Randy. "I'm sorry Randy. I don't know how I could be so stupid to fall so hard for somebody, so quickly. I'm such an idiot," I told him as I laid down on my bed. He laid down next to me. "You're not an idiot. You're simply a teenage girl," he said. "You're gonna come across a few assholes who are disguised as a Prince Charming. You just got to remember that everyone isn't always who they appear to be," he said looking at me. I smiled. Leave it to Randy Austin to always say the right thing to make me smile. "And, now I get to beat Roman's ass twice as hard. One for ruining my money making face and two, for lying to my favorite little sister," he said smiling. "Awwww, you always know what to say Randall. But I'm your only little sister," I said to him as he started to head to his own room. "Way to kill the vibe, Kell," he said smirking, as he closed my door. I decided to turn over and just go to sleep, hoping I'd wake up and this would have all been just a bad dream.

The next morning I woke up and showered. I went back into my room and threw on a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top. I slipped my Spider-man slippers on and headed downstairs to watch my Saturday morning cartoons with my brothers. To my surprise, everyone was up. I walked into the kitchen to see a table full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast. "Goodmorning Kellz," my mom said kissing me on the forehead. "Morning," I said as I tied my hair up into a bun. "Mom, why aren't you down at your yoga studio, yet? Don't you have a Saturday morning class?" I asked her curiously. "Not today. I told your auntie Lita to take over today's class for me," she said as she sat the plates on the table. "Why?" I asked, sneaking a piece of bacon. "Well, Randy told us about last night and we wanted to put you in high spirits," Evan said as they all looked at me with twisted smiles as they waited for my reaction. I smiled. "I love you guys!" I said. "We know," Evan said with a smile. "Now eat up. We're having a sibling day today," Randy said with a smile as we all began to dig in.

After I finished breakfast, I ran upstairs to grab my pair of high top, black Converse and one of Randy's oversized hoodies. It was raining in L.A today, so instead of going to Hollywood like my brothers had planned, we decided that we were just going to head to the movie theater down the block. As I adjusted Randy's hoodie on me, Evan walked into my room. "So we're going to see 2 movies today. All your choice," he said. "My choice, huh?" I said with a smirk. "Oh God," he moaned. "Randy she is going to make us watch chick flicks," he shouted as he left my room and I slowly followed.

When we finally got to the movie theater, we headed to the ticket booth. I asked for 3 tickets to see "The Fault in Our Stars". It took a lot of bribing to get the boys to agree, but they finally did. As we were taking our seats, I had stood up. "This is a 2 hour movie, so I'm going to the bathroom. You guys want anything?" I asked my brothers. "Nah, we're good," they said. "Besides, we don't even know if you wash your hands," Evan said, grinning. I punched his arm as I walked past him. When I was walking out of the bathroom, I checked my phone and noticed a text from Velvet. As I was typing my reply, I bumped into what felt like a brick wall. I hit the ground. As a hand reached out to help me up, I heard a voice say, "Damn, Roman. You got her fallin' for you!" Dean. I knew that raspy voice from anywhere. Just my damn luck, I thought to myself. As I sat on the floor, I looked up. My eyes met Roman's. His hand was still extended, waiting for me to take it. I rolled my eyes and used the floor underneath me to pick myself up. "Thanks, but no thanks," I said as I started to head back to the theater. "Can we at least talk? You haven't even heard my side of the story," Roman said as he ran a hand through his long stringy hair. His sexy green eyes looked at me with a hint of sadness. I opened my mouth to speak. I wanted to say, _"Hell no. There is nothing to talk about. You jumped my big brother. End of story. Go to Hell Roman Reigns." _But instead I said, "Fine. Call me later." I turned and went to go join my brothers in the theater. I was determined to enjoy my sibling day even though I was eager for it to be later already so I could hear Roman's voice in my ear, pleading for my forgiveness.

When "The Fault in the Stars" ended, both me and my brothers were all so touched, that we had started crying. The boys refused to admit how emotional the movie was though. "These aren't tears," argued Evan. "My allergies are just acting up," he continued. "Yeah, and my eyes are just sweating," Randy said, rubbing his eyes. "Sure it was. Anyway are you ready for movie #2," I laughed. "Oh man! What is it?" groaned Evan. "Transformers," I said. "YES!" They shouted in unison. I smiled as I wrapped my arm around Evan's shoulders and we entered the theater.

When the movie was finally over, we started to head home. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate this. I love you two ass wipes," I said with a smile. "Aww we love you too, brat," Randy said as he and Evan gave me a hug that buried me in between them. As we continued homes, we cracked jokes on each other and recalled embarrassing moments.

When we finally got home, I went upstairs and laid across my bed. I checked my phone. It was 10:30. _Still no call,_ I thought to myself. As I went to put my phone down, it vibrated.

_Are you ready to listen? -RR_

_I guess. But only if I get to hear the whole truth. - K_

_Deal. -R_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for such a late update. I'm finding it hard to adjust to the workload of senior year. I will try to update whenever, I'm free. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review!

* * *

"So let me get this straight," I said speaking into the receiver. "You and your hounds, that you call friends, beat my big brother up because as Seth's friend it is your job to protect HIS sister?" I said putting an emphasis on HIS. Roman responded, "Yeah." I shook my head. "But Maryse isn't your sister. And Randy wasn't even hurting her, he was walking her home!" I said into the phone. "She's like a sister tome. And Seth is a little overprotective," he said trying to defend Seth's actions. "So is Randy but he wouldn't call up Evan and his friends to come jump you. He would fight you fair and square. But, I guess that's the difference between you, your friends, and my brother. My brother is a coward!" I said into the receiver as my blood started to boil. "I'm no coward Kelly. You just don't understand. I believe in proving a point, and I did when I pounded your brother's face in," he said. I imagined him smirking, enjoying my anger. "Go to Hell," I told him. "I would! But then how would ever see your beautiful face again, hun," he said to me. I blushed. Words couldn't describe how much I hated the impact he had on me. "Besides," he continued, "I still like you. Your brother can't make me stop liking you. Kelly Austin, you'll be mine. You'll see," he said as he blew a kiss into the phone and hung up. I stared at the phone in disbelief. Despite my loyalty to Randy, something told me that Mr. Reigns was right.

As I returned to school on Monday, I went straight to my locker. As I was fiddling with my locker trying to open it, a girl with platinum blonde hair from my English class walked up to me. "Umm, hi. You're Kelly, right?" she asked me. I nodded, still trying to figure out who she was. She was tall, with green eyes and looked like she should've belonged on a runway, modeling instead of at Parkside High School. "Hi, I'm Maryse. I just want to apologize to you for what my brother and his asshole friends did to your brother. I promise you that it won't happen again," she said. I smiled. "Maryse, it's not your fault but I appreciate your apology," I said as I finally opened my locker. I grabbed my English book. "Well, thank you for accepting it," she said grinning back. "So did you do that reading assignment last night?" I asked her as I closed my locker. "Yea," she said. "Great. Tell me about it," I laughed as we linked arms and headed to class.

When we reached the classroom, Maryse and I headed to 2 seats in the middle of the room. I sat on the seat to the far right, a seat right in front of where Evan sat. "Good morning ladies," Evan said as he took his seat. "Morning," we responded as Maryse continued to tell me about last night's reading. "Morning, Ryse. So I see you stole my English buddy," a voice said behind me. "Hi, Roman." Maryse said. "She can't steal me, if I'm not yours," I said to Roman with a smirk. "Guess we'll have to change that," he said with a wink as he walked to his seat. I rolled my eyes. Maryse grinned. "Hmm, breaking under his tough guy persona, I see," she said as she nudged me. I just smiled as a girl walked up to me. "Umm, that's my seat," she said with an attitude. "Not anymore Alicia. Keep it moving!" Maryse said. "Bitch," the girl said as she headed to the front of the room. "Thank you!" Maryse shouted with a smile. I laughed and shook my head as Mr. Cole began to teach.

When class was over, I headed out of class with Maryse and Evan. "So we're on for shopping after school," Maryse said. "Yup," I responded. "Great, see you later Kellz," she said as she hugged me and hurried off. I turned to Evan. "Care to join us?" I asked him. "OF COURSE…NOT1" he said as we parted ways and headed off to our lockers.

As I tried to open my stupid locker, I heard footsteps approaching me. "Here, let me get that for you, babe," I heard Roman's deep voice as he stepped around me and pulled it open. "Thanks, but I'm not your babe," I said, as I reached in my locker to retrieve my artwork. "Not yet," he said. I turned around to face him, only to find him face to face with me. He was hovering over me staring down at me. My heart started to beat rapidly. I'm pretty sure it skipped a few of those beats, too. I tried to slow my breathing, but unfortunately I failed to do so before he noticed. He chuckled as he snaked his arm around my waist. His other hand was pushed against my locker. I stared up at him and he leaned down. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. "I'm not going to kiss you," I said looking down. "Why not? I wouldn't have beaten up Randy, if I knew he was your brother," he said as we started walking towards Art. I shook my head and continued to walk. "Kelly, what happened between me and your brother, is between me and him. Don't let what happened between me and him, ruin what we have between us," he said looking at me. "There is nothing between us," I said quietly as I walked into class. I looked back at him, only to discover he wasn't there anymore. Suddenly a large "boom" sound came from the hallway. The entire class went silent. I looked out into the hallway and noticed that an infuriated Roman was storming down the hallway, punching lockers as he walked. That's when I realized I couldn't change Roman Reigns. Roman Reigns was ruthless, violent and angry. Yet, he was still a sweetheart. That's when I realized that he was just like Randy. Maybe that's why I was so attached to him. Maybe it was time to stop fighting it. It was time to do what I wanted, despite my older brother's judgment.


End file.
